Sacrifice
by catsblood15
Summary: Prequel to "seto kaiba isn't who he claims to be" and "Reunited with family before tragedy strikes" Story on what happened to seto and Seth and how Seth became the CEO of KC and Seto became a prostitute. summery subjected to change
1. Chapter 1

**(ok im not going in on how they became orphanes that'll be explained in 'reunited with family b4 tragedy strikes' just dont know what chapter) ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

'Can you tell me softly

How you always haunt me?

Can you help me? Hold me

Come to me now, slowly

You caress me smoothly

Calm my fears and soothe me

Move your hands across me

Take my worries from me

I will sacrifice

I will sacrifice

All I have in life

To clear my conscience

I will sacrifice

I will sacrifice

All I have in life

Sacrifice, sacrifice

Can you fill me solely

Deeper still and wholly?

With your understanding

And your arms around me?

Can you help me? Hold me

Whisper to me softly

Move your hands across me

Take my worries from me

I will sacrifice

I will sacrifice

All I have in life

To clear my conscience

I will sacrifice

I will sacrifice

All I have in life

Sacrifice, sacrifice

I will sacrifice

Will sacrifice'

sacrifice by tatu


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Seto screamed as he awoke with a start waking his older brother.

"seto" Seth said. "whats wrong?"

"n-nothing big brother. im sorry if i woke you up." Seto said as tears started forming in his eyes. Tears that did not go unnoticed by Seth.

"hey its okay kiddo" Seth said as he climbed into his twins bed. Seth grabbed Seto as he started to shake and held him close.

"now little brother, tell me whats wrong"

"i had a nightmare"

"oh a nightmare...a nightmare about what?"

"about us.." Seto said

"about us?... what about us?"

"I-I-I had a nightmare about you, me and mokuba being seperated and it scared me so much. I dont want us to be seperated big brother"

"That will never happen Seto, i promise."

"Really?"

"Yes really, now go back to sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow"

"i know big brother..." Seto said as he crawled back under the covers. "will you sleep with me?"

"sure kiddo" Seth replied as he climbed into bed with his brother.

Seth held Seto as he sleep took over him. Once Seto was a sleep Seth whispered in his ear, "I promise kiddo. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING will seperate us" Seth said as he too drifted off to sleep, thinking about what tomorrow would have in store. But little did they know that Seto's dream wouldn't last as a nightmare but would soon become a reality. A reality that would tear them apart for what would seem like an eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN: love it, hate it, like it tell me how u feel bout it. R AND R but no bad reviews. dont waste my time with them. if uhave a complaint word it in a way that itll sound more like ur suggesting an idea, understood. THNXS)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Seto and Seth are 12. they had actually just turn 12 the night of Seto's nightmare. mokie is only 5 right now i think. and Gozaburo is 48 and - blah blah blah - means one is thinking hope that helps '**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"SETO!" Seth screamed as he walked down the hallway to find his twin. It had been three days since Seto's nightmare and in those three days a man named Gozaburo came to the orphanage looking for an heir. Seth saw this as his chance to save his brothers and himself . Knowing Gozaburo was a very wealthy man, Seth knew he and his brothers wouldnt be seperated and they would have a good life. Seth challenged Gozaburo to a chess game and won. Today was the day that Gozaburo would be coming to pick them up and Seto was nowhere to be found.

"SETO!" Seth yelled as he continued to look for his twin. Seth entered his room and saw his younger bother crying.

"Seto whats wrong sweety?" Seth asked as he pulled Seto into a tight embrace.

"nothing big brother its just, im scared. Plus i miss mom and dad. I dont want a new family, i want my old one." Seto says as he stopped crying and looked at Seth.

"Speakng of family, wheres the rug-rat?" Seth asked looking around the room which contained 10 beds and 5 dressers. The walls were baige from not being cleaned in years and there was a fine layer of dust everywhere.

"Moki? I think hes on the swings. I know he finished packing and went outside." Seto said as he grabbed what little things he had and packed them away.

"Ah i see. Okay well im going to go find him. When your done, meet me down stairs kay. We need to make sure we're ready when Gozaburo comes or else we may not be able to escape this hell hole."

"okay Seth. Whatever you say" Seto said as he smiled up at his big brother.

30 minutes later

"Seth" a young Mokuba said. "whats gonna happen to us?"

"I dont know. But i do know that we're gonna be in for some surprises when we get home."

"Do you think there are toys there?" Mokuba asked

"Of course moki. But not just toys. Candy and games as far as the eye can see maybe ever further" Seth sais as he laughed and Mokuba's wide eyed expression.

"Hey Seth a limo just pulled up." Seto said as he climed down the stairs to where his brothers were.

"okay well lets get our things. Say goodbye to this hell-hole, It'll be the last time we ever see it." Seth said as he walked out of the orphanage doors.

-Why do i feel that im leaving one hell for another- Seto thought as he followed his brothers. Into a world where hopes and dreams would die and forever be lost in in a river of blood, sweat, and tears.


End file.
